Deaths of Souls
by QueenSara
Summary: Maka y su prima ahora viven solas, se han encontrado un diamante pero esto que su prima desaparezca...ahora Maka emprende una búsqueda de su prima.
1. Chapter 1

Hola se que he estado abriendo muchas historias pero ya las ire actualizando ademas esta historia es buena se me ha ocurrido hace unos dias y creo que merece una oportunidad de ser escrita.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

 **Deaths of Souls**

PROLOGO

 ** _Tiempo atrás…_**

En un palacio sostenido en una estrella se podía observar que todo era cubierto en la oscuridad de la galaxia todo parecía destruirse por una flota, mientras que adentro del palacio se escuchan pasos en los pasillos, todas las personas del palacio guardan silencio mientras que los pasos suenan más ansioso dirigiéndose a la habitación, de un portazo abre la puerta dejando ver a las personas de la habitación muy amplia y enfrente había un trono y hasta atrás una ventanas de cristal que dirigían la vista a la galaxia entera mientras que todas las personas miran al chico que ha entrado, camina acelerado hacia una chica de ojos jade, tez blanca, con pelo suelto dejado caer suelto con una rosa hecho con su cabello como decoración, con un vestido largo color blanco con detalles de color negro, con escote corazón y falda con volumen, guantes negros . Una vez lo suficiente cerca de ella se inca para volver a mirarla.

-Princesa…todo está perdido…ya nada se puede hacer…se acerca aquí… ¿qué haremos?-hablo el chico quien vestía un traje negro con chaleco abierto y corbata negra.

-mmm-dirigiendo su mirada hacia-ya veo…-se voltea y mira a la galaxia siendo destruida-creo que usare entonces el diamante blanco…-bajo la mirada la chica

-No- todos dirigieron sus miradas al chico de mirada carmesí de traje gris brilloso quien camino furioso a la chica agarrándola de los dos brazos-No…no permitiré que te sacrifiques…-menciono con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes…todo saldrá bien esa es mi responsabilidad…-dijo la chica

-Pero…-intento articular el chico

-Mi madre lo hubiera hecho…pero ella no está aquí…y ahora es mi responsabilidad…-intento animarlo

-Princesa…creo es mejor que lo haga…si no el universo será…-intento hablar una chica de vestido blanco caído.

-Por favor…hare lo necesario por salvar el universo…entenderlo todos…-dijo con delicadeza

-Pero princesa…este poder pudo terminar con la vida de su madre entonces no será potente su poder para desaparecer este maligno poder…-menciono de nuevo la chica

-Eso es cierto…y necesitare que todos me den su poder-hablo más seria la princesa

-Pero princesa…si hacemos eso todos seremos destruidos…está prohibido…-hablo un chico de pelo azul

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando se escuchó una explosión en donde algunos invitados fueron alejados de sus sitio, al parecer alguien había impactado el palacio dejando destruido el trono, muchos invitados se pararon con algunos rasguños, mientras que el chico de ojos carmesí buscaba a la princesa con la mirada hasta encontrarla debajo de los escombros lastimada, corrió hacia ella para ayudarla

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- hablo muy agitado

-Tranquilo…estoy bien je…-sonriéndole

-Jamás dejaras de ocultar tu dolor con esa sonrisa que hizo que me enamorar de ti diciendo esto la chica se sonrojo un poco

-Vaya…parece que interrumpimos algo jeje…-se pudo escuchar una voz misterios-Hermosa pareja me alegra que ambos vayan a morir juntos sería una lástima verlos morir por separado…pero así sería más interesante…-se escuchaba más cerca la voz

-Princesa…necesitamos unir todas nuestras fuerzas con usted para que la oscuridad se vuelva nula…-hablo una chica de vestido largo de color blanco con guantes blancos y cabello negro en chongo

-Pero eso significa que…ustedes morirán conmigo…-intento hacerlos entrar en razón

-Para eso estamos usted es nuestra princesa…y moriremos con usted…-Hablo una chica de cabello rubio corto y vestido corto blanco quien parecía decidida

-Hagámoslo…-hablo otro chico de traje negro de cabello azul y bien peinado quien parecía molesto

Pero antes de hacer otra cosa todos empezaron a ser sujetados por brazos negros que salían del suelo sujetándolos a todos mientras que al tacto de esto sentían su piel arder, alguno gritaron mientras intentaban zafarse de ellos, mientras que el chico de mirada carmesí peleaba con una espada cortando a las sombras intentando llegar a la princesa que estaba siendo llevada hacia un vórtice negro

-¡PRNCESA!-GRITO CON DESESPERACION

¡AAHH!...-se escuchó un grito, Todos voltearon al origen del grito y vieron a la princesa siendo atravesada por una espada se pudo ver sangre por el piso, y se volvieron a escuchar gritos de los demás que estaban siendo apuñalados por las sombras igual, todos parecían estar inconscientes, mientras que el chico de mirada carmesí miro el suelo y cerro su piño con odio

-¡HIJO DE…! ¡TE MATARE!...-lanzándose hacia las sombras que sujetaban a las persona…

-¡AHORA DENME SU PODER!-se pudo escuchar la voz de la princesa que seguía siendo sujetada por la sombras y moribunda…

-Pero…-intento decir el chico de mirada carmesí

-Por favor…-eso último hizo que los demás con su última fuerza concentraran su poder hacia la princesa

La princesa con una mirada hizo que un cristal apareciera enfrente de ella y con todos la fuerza de sus amigos…se fusionara con el de ella dirigiendo todo este poder hacia el cristal, causando que de este brillara demasiado haciendo que as sombras se desvanecieran dejando a muchos en el suelo dando toda su fuerza, algunos se agarraron de los otros esperando su desino mientras que el chico de mirada carmesí intentaba caminar hacia la princesa quien ahora sostenía el diamante.

-Princesa…-intentando sostenerse de pie

La princesa lo miro de reojo e intento agarrar su mano al igual que el chico, pero el diamante volvió a hacer su luz más brillante haciendo que la princesa empezara a ser absorbida por el diamante…El chico solo pudo dejar caer sus lágrimas mientras era absorbido por la luz. Al igual que todos miraron como su princesa era destruida por el diamante todos cerraron su ojos mientras que la luz hacia lo mismo…

La luz rodeo al universo con su luz destruyendo el poder maligno quien solo desaparecía al ser tomado por la luz…El diamante logro salvar al universo…pero resulto caro…todos murieron a cambio del universo…

 ** _En el presente…_**

-¡MAKA! –se escuchó la voz de una chica de ojos color café, tez blanca y cabello negro

-Ya voy Paola…-Hablo una chica de color cenizo tez blanca y ojos jade

-¿Qué haces?- es hora de irnos deja ese libro-se quejó la chica de color negro

-Ya voy es…que jeje me pareció interesante jeje-hablo la peli cenizo

* * *

Para los que quieran saber con detalle los tipos de vestido estan los links en mi perfil espero y les guste


	2. Chapter 2 El Inicio

Perdonar mi tardanza con la historia pero aqui la traigo empezare a subir mas seguido, espero y les guste mucho

 **Los personajes no son mios,pero ya**

 **algun dia lo seran...por ahora disfruten**

* * *

EL INICIO

 _Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn tengo 13 años de edad, muchos me describirían con una actitud muy violenta, de seguro es por los Maka-chops…jeje bueno mejor sigo ahora voy con mi prima Paola a Inglaterra…lo se…pero lo hacemos porque ella y yo nos mudamos para allá, es difícil de decir…mi prima tuvo problemas n donde vivíamos y por ahora su estado emocional no es el indicado al igual tiene una enfermedad, me da miedo perderla…ella me dijo todo sus problemas y cuando me pidió mudarme con ella…quede en shock dejaría a mis amigos, escuela, familia…pero por ella lo hoce…solo nos mudaremos las dos…ósea vivir solas, claro que me aterre, pero luego me di cuenta que ella igual me apoyo a conseguir amigos cuando yo siempre estaba sola…ella hice varias cosas por mí, me defendió…y ahora decidí apoyarla, la ayudare en su rehabilitación, y mientras más rápido sea, regresaremos a casa…por ahora vamos en avión para Inglaterra a un pequeño pueblo en donde se supone que se rehabilitara Paola, espero que pronto regresemos…_

-Oye Maka…-Hablo una chica de color negro, con una mirada decaída

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la peli cenizo

-No te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo…digo ya no estas con tu familia…por mi dejaste todo…-hablo decaída la peli negro

-Claro que no, tú me necesitas y te prometo estar ahí para cuando me necesites…además nadie nos separar… ¿verdad?-sonrió la peli cenizo

-sí, nadie…-le regreso la sonrisa

En el transcurso del viaje se la pasaron halando animadamente de las cosas que harían al llegar, hasta que el avión llego al aeropuerto ambas bajaron con la idea de tener una mejor vida aquí, ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar nuevo, en el camino seguían riendo, muchos se paraban a verlas, pues eran muy jóvenes para vivir solo pues Maka solo tiene 13 y su prima tiene 15 pero a ellas no les importa solo quieren estar uno a lado de la otra, una vez localizada la casa en donde van a vivir era una propiedad el jardín de afuera era hermoso muchas flores de distintos colores, en medio de ellas un sendero de piedra en dirección a la puerta, caminaron por el hasta llegar a la puerta en donde entraron para ver mejor su adentro, era grande pero no tanto sus padres se habían encargado de que estuviera a mueblada, de modo rustica y moderna, ambas empezaron a ver sus cuartos que quedaban arriba en el segundo piso, varios cuartos hasta que cada uno selecciono su cuarto acomodaron sus cosas, para después reunirse en la sala.

-Vaya… ¿Qué te parece la casa Pao?-pregunto animadamente la peli cenizo

-Pues es hermosa je-respondió la peli negra, para después volver a su semblante triste-pero…

-No…-interrumpió la peli cenizo-venimos aquí con el propósito de ayudarte y eso haremos…te prometo que jamás estarás sola…te acompañare a todas partes…-dijo la peli cenizo

-je...está bien Maka, solo porque eres muy obstinada…yo te prometo que jamás te dejare sola…porque te quiero mucho…-sonrió la peli negra, sacándole una sonrisa a Maka para extender sus brazos y darle un abrazo.

Y así pasaron las semanas todo iba en orden, Maka siempre acompañaba a su prima a todos lados, aunque era difícil cada vez más sacarle una sonrisa Maka siempre lo lograba, la vida les parecía perfecta estando juntas cocinaban juntas asistían a la misma escuela, ya habían conseguido amigos siempre paseaban juntas, todo el que la vea les saludaba.

Un día Paola salió a dar un paseo por sí sola, mientras que Maka se quedaba en casa para leer, camino sin rumbo viendo el paisaje le resultaba difícil pensar en todo lo malo que había pasado pero ella optimista saldría a adelante por Maka, así que sonrió en sus adentros mientras que miraba el cielo en busca de aves.

-Como quisiera volar…-susurro para luego seguir caminando, estando en campo abierto le era más fácil pensar las cosas, sin tomar cuenta que el viendo se volvía más salvaje hasta que paro así nada más, ella alzo la vista en busca de señales de lo ocurrido pero todo estaba en silencio eso no era bueno, ni las aves aparecían, así que empezó a acelerar su paso intentando llegar a casa, pero de repente la tierra se sacudió mientras que ella cayo de rodillas miro a todos lodos en busca de alguien pero no había nadie cuando se detuvo se paró para salir corriendo pero antes de llegar a su casa, el cielo se tornó rojizo, con tonos azules, y estrellas…temerosa corrió lo más rápido que pudo llegando a su casa azoto la puerta.

-¡MAKA!-grito desesperada en busca de la peli ceniza

-¿Pao que pasa?-hablo la peli cenizo bajando la escalera para ver a su prima

-¡¿Estas bien?!-mientras la abrazaba

-Amm…si… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundida

-Acaso no notaste el terremoto…-dijo alterada, mientras que Maka negaba con la cabeza-entonces…ven a ver el cielo…-mientras jalaba a Maka hasta la venta- lo único que pudo ver fue el cielo despejado, de color azul.

-Pues está lindo el cielo-dijo la peli cenizo, mientras que su prima se agarraba la cabeza murmurando cosas

-Yo…yo…el cielo…no…estoy loca…el cielo. Rojo…estrellas…-intentando contener las lágrimas, entonces Maka se acercó para darle un abrazo

-No estás loca…yo te creo…pues antes de que llegaras sentí algo de miedo…-dijo la peli cenizo

-¿Miedo? ¿Porque?-pregunto su prima

-Cuando te fuiste a los 5 minutos todo quedo en silencio la luz se fue y además sentí una presencia en la casa…-dijo finalmente Maka

Ambas se quedaron mirando así que decidieron dormir juntas esta noche, y así paso otra noche tranquila comieron y jugaron poco con la comida una vez llegado las 9 ambas quedaron en dormirse en la sala y así paso cada una se acomodó en un sillón y cerraron sus ojos para caer en el sueño.

Ya como a la media noche Paola despertó por un ruido que sonó afuera de la casa se dirigió lentamente a ver por la ventana, el cielo era del mismo color que la tarde, decidida y sin saber porque salió por la puerta en dirección a la calle, todo se veía hermoso hasta que vio una luz dirigirse atrás del jardín de la casa, corrió hacia atrás para ver nada, pero aun así se acercó para ver el cielo que era hermosos con solo verlo sintió un calor, que jamás había sentido, era como si ella perteneciera a ese lugar miró al suelo para sorprenderse con ver un pedazo de piedra negro más bien era como un diamante negro lo agarro y lo admiro, ese color negro le trajo curiosidad, se para y vio el cielo, e viento rugía más fuerte de lo esperado. Pero luego en el cielo se escuchó un sonido raro miro atenta para ver una luz negra en forma de espirar que iba en dirección a ella.

-¡Paola!-se escuchó un grito ella volteo y para su sorpresa vio Maka que caminaba con miedo hacia ella

-Maka…-susurro su nombre, pero algo hizo que volteara y viera que la luz negra llegara a ella

-Paola…-dijo Maka mientras la abrazaba para que no se fuera.

Ella igual acepto el abrazo sosteniéndose más fuerte pero no fue suficiente esa luz la arrastraba con ella, ambas sostenían sus manos, intentando no soltarse, Maka quien lloraba por perderla, pero fue más fuerte haciendo que ambas soltaran sus manos.

-¡PAOLA!-grito la peli ceniza mientras que las lágrimas se hacían presentes

-¡MAKA!-grito la peli negra.

-¡No me dejes!-grito por ultimo viendo como su prima iba siendo absorbida por esa luz negra

La luz desapareció de repente todo quedo en silencio, Maka se encontraba en rodillas llorando con la cabeza baja, lo único que había ahora ella, estaba sola…

-Me…prometiste…que…jamás…me dejarías…sola-susurró ella mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 _ **Días después**_

En la casa se encontraba muy callada, los vecino se preguntaban porque no había risas, solo se escuchaba silencio mientras que adentro Maka se encontraba en la habitación de Paola mirando la ventana con una mirada triste, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar anoche, cerro fuerte sus ojos y los abrió para dejar ver su mirada triste una mirada que había perdido brillo, camino lentamente hacia las escaleras, cruzo la puerta de su casa, para dar vuelta y mirar la casa.

-Te prometo que te encontrare…-dijo fríamente, para luego salir del jardín y caminar hacia la biblioteca en donde pensó encontrar información.

Se la paso horas y hora leyendo cada libro en el que pudiera encontrar algo pero sin éxito cansada soltó algunas lágrimas, dando por fin su búsqueda salió de la biblioteca, con cada paso sus lágrimas salían sin controlarse, todo el que la veía quedaba callado, solo Maka sabia el dolor que esto producía, estaba vacía, por alguna razón quería seguir llorando pero ya no quería demostrar lo débil que era ella, hasta que llego al parque se sentó en una banca saco de su mochila un libro en la portada encontró un agradable título al igual que misterioso _"El Cristal del Universo"_ miro cuidadosamente el libro para detenerse en una imagen era una luz negra en la que representa en la portada del libro, abrió el libro miro sus hojas tocándolo cuidadosamente, hasta que detrás del libro vio una hoja caerse , hace que la agarro y empezó a leer lo que tenía escrito

-El cristal da la luz, para llevarse la oscuridad al lugar, condenado esta la alma…llévame…-finalizo para quedarse dudosa la peli ceniza, así que se levantó y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa y al patio finalmente en donde callo de rodillas soltando sus lágrimas.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo único que pudo ver fue el cielo cambiar de color, el mismo que la noche en que ella desapareció, pero esta vez no daba miedo ahora podía ver estrellas que brillaban, y entonces una luz la ilumino haciendo que cerrara los ojos para después caer inconsciente.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia espero y suba el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3 Prometo

Hola perdón la tardanza pero aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero y les guste aun que debo decir que las ideas de los capítulos se me acabaron pero tranquilos estoy segura que ya veré que mas escribir.

 **Los personajes no son de mi**

 **propiedad pero ya lo serán...**

* * *

PROMETO

 _Siento un gran vacío en mi interior necesito despertar para ver qué hay detrás de este manto negro necesito volver a la realidad pero… ¿Cómo? Todo lo he perdido desde que Paola…te necesito esta soledad que siento no me hace bien vine desde mi hogar para estar conmigo pro ahora no tiene sentido estar aquí sin nada que hacer abandone todo por ti… ¿Qué haré?...te necesito…y te encontrare para volver a estar juntas, solo debo ver lo que hay enfrente de mi aunque sé que no los quiero abrir necesito encontrarte._

Maka abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando que una luz la iluminara, lentamente se fue incorporando sentándose mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, cuando su visión volvió su mirada quedo en sorprendida, a su alrededor…todo…ella no estaba en Inglaterra, era como un terreno de batalla parecía que estuviera en la mitad del batallón, bajo su mirada a su ropa se sorprendió mucho la peli cenizo llevaba una falda que le llegaba a su muslo de color blanco, con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, la playera era negra con detalles dorados sin mangas que dejaba ver su figura. Poco a poco se fue incorporando se para despacio para poder admirar la estructura de cada una de los edificios destruidos parecía que aquí hubo una batalla muy violenta dejándola a Maka ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar pero algo decía que no se fuera necesitaba investigar lo que paso en este lugar todo el lugar estaba rodeado de escombros, algún que otro edificio destruido, ruinas, árboles secos o rotos, sangre en el suelo dejando a una Maka más asustada que en el principio pero ella intentando dejar ese miedo camino lentamente delante de ella cada paso le aterraba temiendo que fuera el ultimo que diera, camino lentamente intentando no ser percibida por alguien que tal vez pasara cuando escucho unos pasos decidió ocultarse detrás de un edificio semi-destruido rápidamente se recargo en la pared mientras espera que pasaran corriendo, se podía escuchar la respiración de ellos, Maka en un intento de calmar a su corazón de bombear la sangre rápido cerro sus ojos, estuvo por un rato así, cuando los abrió asomo su cabeza temerosa de que siguieran ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie salió cuidadosamente de su escondite volviendo a caminar pero ahora miraba a todo lados esperando que nadie la descubriera, estuvo por media hora caminado y cada vez que miraba a su lado el lugar estaba vacío, ahora caminaba normal con paso seguro pues no había visto hasta ahora a nadie solo le faltaba esperar ver a alguien que se viera de confianza hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un grito de una niña alertando a Maka así que empezó a dirigirse cuidadosamente hacia donde provenía mientras que los gritos se escuchaban más claros, cuando logro ocultarse detrás de otra pared asomo su cabeza para poder ver a una niña intentando huir de unos hombre que al parecer no tenían cara de buenas gentes, en un intento de escapar la niña se tropezó dejándose caer al suelo mientras que hombres se acercaban a ella, intento suplicar que no le hicieran daño pero parecía que no la escuchaban así que sacaron un látigo en el que le dieron un golpe a la niña haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor al parecer a los hombres les pareció divertido así que volvieron a hacerlo de nuevo haciendo que la niña se quejara de dolor con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos para su disfrute volvieron a agarra el látigo mientras que la niña cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe algo que nunca llego abrió despacio sus ojos para ver a una chica de pelo cenizo de unos 13 años para enfrente de ella sosteniendo un tubo de metal en el que el látigo se había enredado, para los señores les fue algo sorpresivo pero después de unos segundos volvieron a sonreír para sí mismos.

-No se atrevan a tocarla-hablo fríamente la chica de pelo cenizo

-A ti que te importa lo que le pase a esta mocosa-hablo uno de los hombres

-Si se ve que ni la conoces…acasos defenderás a alguien que no conoces, no seas estúpida y si no quieres que te castiguemos por tu intromisión será mejor que te vayas…piénsalo

Maka se quedó así por unos segundos mirando a los hombres, mientras que la niña aun en el suelo intentando limpiar sus lágrimas esperando ver que la chica respondiera así al menos la chica ya no sufriría, entonces la chica rubia cenizo levanto su mirada.

-No me importa si no la conozco, ella no merece ser tratada así es una niña así que si le quieres hacer algo deberás pasar por mi…-hablo decidida la peli cenizo, mientras que los hombres sonrieron.

-Que empiece entonces…-hablaron sádicamente los hombres, mientras caminaban hacia ella

Cada paso que daban era algo temeroso para la niña que miraba asustada pero Maka seguía parada observando sus pasos, en un movimiento los hombre corrieron a ella usando su látigos para sostenerla en cambio la peli cenizo los esquivo hábilmente en eso uso él tuvo que tenía en la mano para hacerlo gira mientras que las puntas de los látigos intentaban llegar a ella haciendo que estos se enredaran en cada extremo del tubo en eso Maka jalo él tuvo habiendo que cayeran los hombres al suelo, incrédulos se pararon y salieron disparados hacia la chica intentando darle golpes en el que estos Maka esquivaba haciendo que los hombres se golpearan así mismo, causándole gracia a la pequeña, en eso Maka daba algunos golpes intentando defenderse, los hombres artos del insulto de la peli cenizo volvieron a agarrar sus látigos pero esta vez hicieron que la punto de estos agarran las piernas de la chica tirándola al piso sentada así que empezaron a jalar a la chica asea ellos, Maka sin saber cómo escapar pudo ver la sonrisa de los hombres, entonces algo golpeo la cabeza de uno de los hombres, fijo su mirada detrás de ella y podía ver a la niña para con una mirada de odio en su mano una piedra lista para ser lanzada.

-Vaya parece que alguien se te quiere unir-hablo uno de los hombres mientras empezaba a acercarse a la niña.

-¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!-grito Maka preocupada por algo malo que le pasara a la niña

-No…-hablo la niña, llamando la atención de los presentes de ahí-No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa…-menciono la niña dejando caer algunas lágrimas y cerrando fuerte su otra mano libre.

Así que el hombre avanzo más hacia la niña en ese momento Maka sintió un pánico por ella así que en un movimiento uso sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba y darle un golpe en la cara al hombre, en eso Maka desenredo el látigo de sus piernas para luego agárralo u haciendo que el látigo agarrara las piernas del hombre tirándolo al suelo en eso Maka corrió hacia la niña que aún tenía su mirada baja la agarro de los hombros para mirar sus ojos que seguían cristalinos parecía demostrar una soledad la pequeña así que Maka solo la quedo mirando pero en eso sintió que alguien la golpeaba en la espalda dejándola en el piso miro de reojo para ver a un hombre sonriente con un pie en su espalda pisando más fuerte mientras que la niña miraba asustada todo lo que pasa frente a su ojos en estado de shock, Maka aun en el piso empieza a quejarse del dolor pero al parecer el hombre disfrutaba del sufrimiento de la peli cenizo en eso algo llamo su atención.

-Vaya…al parecer ustedes siempre se meterán con las niñas…-se escuchó una voz roca, todos fijaron su vista en donde provenía la voz, se podía observar una figura desde algunos escombros.

Eso distrajo a los hombres dándole a Maka cruzar su pie en medio de los pies del hombre y tirándolo al suelo en eso Maka se levanta para agarrar el tubo y hacerlo girar mientras que el hombre se paraba ella le da un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, una vez echo eso Maka volvió a ver al otro hombre que la miraba fijamente en eso saca el látigo que le quito a uno de ellos y con eso golpeo al pobre hombre dejándole unas cuantas heridas, en eso se voltea y agarra a la niña para salir corriendo y ocultarse detrás de los escombros y ahí fue cuando finalmente se tomó un respiro y su mirada se perdió en la nada.

 _Como pude hacer eso…yo ni se pelear…me sentí bien haberla defendido pero eso es raro de mi…yo…Maka yo jamás he peleado y menos eso…tal vez si he llegado a golpear a las personas con mis Macha-chops…pero esta vez es distinto…me sentí bien…los movimientos yo…_

-Etto…hola-hablo la pequeña sacando a Maka del trance

-Hola-dijo con una gran sonrisa la peli cenizo, pero antes de seguir sintió unos pequeños brazos rodear su cuello, la pequeña la estaba abrazando en un principio estaba confundida pero luego lo correspondió, estuvieron por unos minutos abrazadas. Pero alguien interrumpió su abrazo.

-Ángela-se escuchó una voz, ambas voltearon y de nuevo era esa silueta que había distraído a esos hombres, entonces la pequeña se separó un poco de Maka

-Hola Soul-dijo la pequeña caminado hacia el chico que igual caminaba directo a la pequeña, cuando Maka pudo distinguirlo vio a un chico de su misma edad vestido con un pantalón café, una chamarra amarilla de las mangas y negra el resto, su cabello era blanco como la nieve con una diadema con el nombre Soul, además de tener una tez morena y esos ojos rojos color como la sangre fue lo que llamo la atención de Maka. Cuando vi a la niña caminar hacia el chico Maka sonrió internamente pero en su interior sentía que debía salir corriendo hacia el pero ella mantuvo la cordura pero no por mucho tiempo cuando el chico la miro con esos ojos color sangre haciendo que el corazón de Maka empezara a latir mas rápido sintiendo los colores subiéndose a su rostro.

-Como se dice Ángela…-reprocho el albino mirando a la peli cenizo, entonces la pequeña se acercó a Maka

-Gracias por salvarme-sonrió la pequeña, eso hizo que Maka sonriera dándole a entender a la pequeña que no importaba.-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la pequeña

-Mi nombre es Maka-contesto alegre la peli cenizo eso hizo que la pequeña sonriera

-Hola-saludo el albino acercándose a la peli cenizo, causando que ella se sintiera nerviosa.-Te agradezco que hayas salvado a Ángela-

-No fue nada…-intentando sonar calmada, en ese momento el albino sonrió de lado dejando ver sus dientes con forma de tiburón llamando la atención de Maka.

-Pero sabes…-dijo mientras Maka ponía atención.- ¡Fue tonto hacerlo tu sola! ¡Que no sabes dónde estás! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-reclamo el albino molesto

En ese momento Maka lo miro y su cara mostro su lado de furia.- ¡Que! ¡La salve! ¡Quieres decir que la dejarías morir a manos de esos!-y Maka volvió.

Los empezaron a discutir mientras que la pequeña veía divertida la escena de ambos

-¡Eres una plana!-grito el albino, causando la furia de la peli cenizo

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú pareces un viejo con ese cabello!-contraataco Maka intentando defenderse

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir alguien interrumpió su discusión, haciendo que ambos pararan de discutir y centraran su vista a la pequeña que los miraba

-Soul ¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia]?-pregunto Ángela, provocando que los dos se quedaran en blanco y sin saber reaccionar

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambos de la impresión

-¡Ángela! ¡¿Qué dices?!-cuestiono Maka

-Un chico cool como yo jamás saldría con alguien plana como ella-dijo el albino ganándose una mirada furiosa de la peli cenizo

-jeje-se escuchó la risa de la pequeña.-¿De dónde eres Maka?

Etto yo…-la peli cenizo no sabía que responder y más cuando las miradas la veían.-Vengo lejos de aquí-sonrió.-Pero… ¿En dónde estoy?

Esta pregunto dejo en confusión a Soul y Ángela haciendo que una gotita saliera de su cabeza, mientras miraba a la peli cenizo en busca de que fue broma la pregunta al no haber respuesta de la chica ambos suspiraron frustrados.

-¿Cómo no sabes en dónde estás?...-hablo molesto el albino

-Enserio no sé dónde estoy…lo único de que me acuerdo es que estaba sujetando un libro en mi patio de la casa cuando el cielo se ilumino dejando ver muchas estrellas entonces una luz me segó los ojos y después desperté aquí con una ropa distinta, empecé a caminar y luego vi a Ángela siendo atacada por esos hombres-finalizo la peli ceniza

Los dos individuos se miraron intentando descifrar lo que había dicho la peli ceniza por unos minutos se quedaron callados hasta que la pequeña decidió hablar

-Wow entonces eres de otro mundo-dijo con admiración

-Entonces…que fue lo que hiciste para que llegaras a este hermoso mundo-hablo sarcásticamente el albino

-Etto…-intento recordar la peli ceniza-todo eso me paso después de decir una frase…-

-¿Cuál frase?-cuestiono la pequeña

-mmm.-intento recordar.-Creo que era… El cristal da la luz, para llevarse la oscuridad al lugar, condenado esta la alma…llévame…-finalizo Maka

En ese momento vio la mirada de los dos que tenía enfrente y parece que estaba en shock ambos más el albino que solo la miraba poniendo nerviosa a Maka y el ambiente no ayudaba mucho a calmarla, Sul empezó a caminar hacia ella despacio esto hizo que Maka se estremeciera con cada paso acercarse a ella logro ponerla más nerviosa pensando que le haría algo malo ella quería salir corriendo pero algo en su interior decía que se quedara ahí, salió de trance al sentir unas manos agarrarla de los hombro fijo su vista al chico de ojos color sangre que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-Si lo que dices es verdad…ven con nosotros…-dijo el albino mientras miraba a la pequeña Ángela.-Hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí será mejor que nos movamos o entraremos otra vez en combate…-

Así que empezó a caminar mientras cargaba a la pequeña, Maka que seguía parad en su lugar tenía la mirada perdida hasta que se dio cuenta empezó a seguir al albino pues no tenía otra opción si se quedaba su destino de seguro seria la sangre, intentando seguir el paso del chico miro atentamente su alrededor todo destruido. ¿Qué paso aquí? Se preguntaba la peli ceniza el ambiente de este lugar era muy triste, en ese momento se acordó de su prima…y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió ella fue llevada por una luz al igual que ella así que tal vez su prima se encuentre aquí, y si no fuera Maka encontraría la forma de salir de este lugar para buscar a su prima.

 _Espero que te encuentres aquí prima…finalmente volveremos a estar juntas y aun si no estuvieras aquí te prometo encontrar la forma de estar juntas de nuevo…aunque siento que algo no está nada bien en este lugar…espero que estés bien Paola…te prometo que te encontrare…_

* * *

Aquí finaliza este capitulo espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo


End file.
